


English Lessons

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB has something to ask of Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Noona. It was cute so I wrote it.

Something had been bothering JB since the After School Club broadcast and the other six could sense it. They sent Jinyoung in first to scope things out but he came back a few minutes later with a defeated look on his face and pouted in his room for the rest of the night. Jackson was next, and everyone could hear him yelling at JB to talk to him before he was shoved out of the leader's room mumbling something about 'grandpa woke up on the wrong side of the bed'. They gave up after that and tried to go on as normal.

It was a few weeks later when everyone was out doing things, besides Mark and JB, that the leader went to the older one. Mark was in the kitchen making himself a snack when JB knocked on the door frame and Mark looked up and over at him. “Oh. Hey. Are you hungry? I'll share with you.” He picked up the plate and held it toward the leader in offering.

JB shook his head. “No, I'm fine. Thank you, though.” He let Mark go back to making his food and only spoke up again once he had finished. “I have something to ask you.”

Mark had a mouthful of food at the point so he just nodded for him to continue.

JB pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to the older one. “You have to promise not to tell the others, OK? I don't want them making fun of me.” He had lowered his voice and was giving Mark his stern 'no bullshit' leader stare.

Mark swallowed the rest of his mouthful and frowned at the leader. “Did you kill someone? I don't want to go to prison, man. Do you know what they do to people who look like me in prison?”

JB rolled his eyes. “No, Mark. Will you listen for a second?” The older one raised his hand and made the “zip the lip” motion and JB sighed. “I need you to give me lessons.”

Mark quirked up an eyebrow in question. “Lessons?”

“English... lessons.” His face looked like it physically pained him to say it but he continued. “The North America tour is coming up and... well, I want to be able to say thank you to the fans in English and have it sound passable. Do you get what I'm saying?”

Mark's features softened and he nodded. “Yeah, I get what you're saying. Why are you so embarrassed about that? The others won't make fun of you if they knew.”

JB shook his head. “I just don't want them to know about it. Please don't tell them.”

Mark looked at his leader for a moment, wondering if JB had been thinking this over for months and just got the courage to ask him about it. He knew JB was self-conscious about speaking the language. That's why he remained quiet when it was brought up and let the others do it instead. Plus, it made Mark happy that JB had come to him for lessons when he could have easily have gone to Jackson or even BamBam. It meant the leader felt comfortable enough with him to ask. How could he not appreciate that?

So after a minute he nodded. “Of course I'll give you lessons. We'll start tomorrow.”

JB blinked at him before a warm smile broke out on his face. “Thanks, Mark. I owe you one.”

The leader left the kitchen and Mark went back to his snack, a smile on his face as he planned out what he was going to teach him.

 


End file.
